Nikto
| Afbeelding = 250px | uitspraak =Nĭk'-tō | indeling = Intelligent | classificatie =Reptiel | subsoorten =5 | lengte =1,80 meter | leeftijd =>65 jaar | voeding = | ademhaling =Zuurstof | thuisplaneet =Kintan | gesproken =Nikto, Huttese | geschreven = | kolonies = | affiliatie =Hutts }} De Nikto waren een reptielachtige species van de planeet Kintan in de Outer Rim. Fysiologie Nikto hadden obsidiaan-zwarte ogen, welke beschermd werden door transparante vliezen wanneer de Nikto zich onderwater of in een windstorm begaven. Nikto hadden een stevige, lederachtige huid en vaak meerdere hoorns of stekels. Ze hadden twee harten. Subspecies De Nikto waren onderverdeeld in vijf subsoorten. Deze subsoorten ontstonden nadat de planeet Kintan door intense straling was getroffen, afkomstig van de dovende ster M'dweshuu. De Kajain’sa’Nikto, of Red Nikto, kwamen van de Wannschok, het woestijngebied van Kintan. Zij hadden, zoals de naam al zei, een rode huid en een serie richels op hun hoofd. Ze hadden acht hoorns rond de ogen en op de kin nog eens twee. De neus ging schuil achter een huidflap boven de mond. Wanneer een Kajain’sa’Nikto ademde, zette deze flap zich uit en vormde een permeabel membraan dat zand en stof tegenhield. Aan beide kanten van hun nek hadden ze een paar ademvliezen, beschermd door ademtunnels. Deze pijpen filterde de lucht van verontreinigingen en vingen de uitgeademde waterdamp op, waardoor de rode Nikto langere tijd zonder water kon overleven. De Kadas’sa’Nikto, of Green Nikto, kwamen uit de bosgebieden en kustregionen van Kintan. Zij hadden een groene huid schubben en kleine stekels rond hun ogen. De groene Nikto hadden een zichtbare neus, die gevoelig genoeg was om de geur van dieren in het bos te kunnen onderscheiden. Ook hadden zij lange klauwen, die ze gebruikten om in bomen te klimmen. De Esral’sa’Nikto, of Mountain Nikto, kwamen uit de berggebieden. Zij hadden een blauwgrijze huid en vinachtige structuren die uitstaken bij hun wangen. Deze vinnen waren bezet met trilharen die zij gebruikten om hun gehoor te verbeteren. De flappen konden ook worden ingezet om hitte kwijt te raken door ze uit te zetten of warmte vast te houden door ze tegen het hoofd te vouwen. Net als de Kajain’sa’Nikto hadden ze een flap die de neus afdekte. Hun uitzettende en samentrekkende nekholtes konden warmte en vocht recirculeren. thumb|250px|Van links naar rechts: Esral'sa'Nikto, Gluss'sa'Nikto, Kadas'sa'Nikto, Kajain'sa'Nikto en M'shento'su'Nikto De Gluss’sa’Nikto, of Pale Nikto, waren bleke Nikto afkomstig van de Gluss’elta Islands, een keten van eilanden op Kintan. Zij hadden kleine hoorns rond hun ogen, net als de Kadas’sa’Nikto, en vinnen gelijk aan die van de Esral’sa’Nikto, zij het rudimentair. De M’shento’su’Nikto, of Southern Nikto, waren Nikto met een oranje, gele of witte huid. Zij hadden geen hoorns of vinnen, maar een aantal ademtunnels aan de achterkant van hun hoofd, langer dan die van hun soortgenoten. Deze buizen doen dienst als ultrasone zintuigen, volgens wetenschappers een eigenschap die nooit tot volle ontwikkeling is gekomen bij de andere Nikto door het uitsterven van de natuurlijke vijanden. Cultuur thumb|Kajain'sa'Niktothumb|Kadas'sa'Nikto Hoewel de subspecies veel van elkaar verschilden in uiterlijk waren ze nog steeds genetisch vergelijkbaar, waardoor ze wel onderling konden voortplanten. Bij de kinderen van gemengde ouders vertoonde 93 procent de uiterlijke kenmerken van één van beide ouders, bij de overige zeven procent ontstond een tussenvorm. Deze laatste individuen werden door de rest van de bevolking gezien als minder en vaak mishandeld. Deze verschoppelingen waren niet in staat zich in stand te kunnen houden tussen de “normale” bevolking en gingen meestal weg van Kintan wanneer ze volwassen werden. Buiten Kintan vonden ze vaak werk als soldaten, huurlingen, bewakers of premiejagers. Omdat de subsoorten van Nikto zich regelmatig bij elkaar voegden om tegen een gezamenlijke vijand te vechten, werden ze uiteindelijk een verenigd volk. De straling over Kintan had ervoor gezorgd dat er een aantal monsterachtige wezens ontwikkelde, en de constante dreiging leidde ertoe dat de Nikto manieren vonden om zich te verdedigen en in steden gingen leven met hoge omheiningen. Ze vochten zich een weg naar de top van de voedselketen op Kintan, door hele bossen en moerassen te vernietigen waar zich de meest gevaarlijke beesten bevonden. Hierdoor veranderde een groot deel van de planeet in een barre woestenij. Morgukai De Kajain’sa’Nikto brachten de sterkste vechters voort van de Nikto. Een eeuwenoud geheim gezelschap van deze krijgers stond bekend als de Morgukai. Rond de Clone Wars waren de Morgukai nagenoeg uitgestorven. Geruchten zeiden dat de Morgukai met hun cortosis-wapens een geduchte tegenstander waren voor menig Jedi en dat zij slecht waren te beïnvloeden met de Force. Geschiedenis thumb|[[Kintan]] Ongeveer 25000 jaar voor de Battle of Yavin ontdekten Nikto astronomen de ster M'dweshuu. Geïnspireerd door de ster kwam er een sekte, de Cult of M'dweshuu, tot leven, die bloedoffers maakte om deze “bovennatuurlijke” kracht tevreden te stellen. De sekte spreidde zich snel uit over heel Kintan en vermoorde duizenden Nikto die niet wilde buigen voor de overheersing. Na een periode van 30 jaar waarin deze groep de planeet regeerde kwam Churabba the Hutt met haar clan naar Kintan en zag daar de sekte in actie. De Hutts hadden zich in de planeet geïnteresseerd, en hadden de buren van de Nikto, de Klatooinians en de Vodrans, al in hun macht. Om de Nikto aan hun kant te krijgen, bombardeerde de Hutts de vesting van de sekte vanuit de ruimte, waarbij het compleet werd weggevaagd. De Nikto zagen Churabba als hun redder en tekenden onder D'we'mouk het Treaty of Vontor, waarbij ze zichzelf als dienaars voor de Hutts gaven voor oneindige periode. Ongeveer 1000 jaar voor de Battle of Yavin stak de sekte weer de kop op en verdreef de Hutts voor kort van de planeet. De Hutts stuurden een leger van huurlingen om de rebellen snel te stoppen. Sinds die tijd bleven de Nikto in dienst van de Hutts, hoewel niet zonder opstoten. Tijdlijn * c. 26.000 BBY: Formatie van de Cult of M'dweshuu * c. 25.970 BBY: Komst van Churabba the Hutt * c. 25.100 BBY: Treaty of Vontor * c. 1000 BBY: Wederopstand van de Cult of M'dweshuu *220 BBY: Nikto scouts ontdekken de planeet Drongar *23 BBY: Golf van geweld door de Cult of M'dweshuu in de Sisar Run Bekende Nikto thumb|[[Vizam]] Achter de Schermen *Nikto waren vermoemd naar de bekende zin "Klaatu barada nikto" uit de film "The Day the Earth Stood Still". * In Darksaber werden ze Niktus genoemd. Verschijning *Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace *Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones *Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith *Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi *Star Wars: Clone Wars *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Film) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Serie) **Dooku Captured *Star Wars: Resistance Bron *Nikto in de Databank *Nikto Cultists Plague Sisar Run op HoloNet News *The Essential Guide to Alien Species *The New Essential Guide to Alien Species *The Official Star Wars Fact Files (NIK1) *Ultimate Alien Anthology Externe Link *Sompeetalay's Source Blog: The Nikto Roster op StarWars.com Blogs category:Nikto category:Reptielen category:Sentients